The invention relates to an arrangement for non-contacting measurement of static and dynamic torques, with a magnetic alternating field being produced on the surface of the test object, and the permeability change in the surface of the test object caused by the presence of the torque being determined by a pot-shaped magnetic yoke acting as a probe with four pole members located at the edge thereof, with their pole surfaces opposite the surface of the test object, and the pole members provided with measuring windings connected to form a magnetic bridge. Furthermore, at least one exciting winding is provided to reverse the magnitization of the test object to saturation. This measuring process and the measuring apparatus suited thereof are described in German Patent Application P 30 31 997.2-52.
For the magnetic excitation of the yoke there is provided, for example, at the center of the four pole members a further pole member provided with an exciting winding. The exciting winding is fed by an alternating voltage of suitable frequency which constitutes an exciting voltage. With such a magnetic yoke, and assuming a constant torque applied to the test object, such as a shaft, and given a constant amplitude of the exciting alternating voltage, the magnitude of the resulting measuring voltage decreases as the distance of the magnetic yoke from the test object increases.